Fall for You
by ambroseidiot
Summary: Ashlynn finds out that she is pregnant with her boyfriend, who she's only been with for a short period of time. He isn't the typical "family man" every girl hopes for. His wrestling career makes it difficult for him to be around. How will Ashlynn react to these changes? Will someone come along and make everything better, or will her dark past hold her back from her future?


I sat on the edge of the bathtub; my long, green acrylic nails digging into my thighs. This was the longest three minutes of my life. Brenna and Miranda were waiting outside the bathroom door; they had begged me to take the test now, despite the fact that he wasn't home. Once the timer on my phone went off, I looked down at the results. I slowly opened the door, holding the test in my hand. The looks on my friend's' faces was priceless; they were so impatient.

"Well?!" Brenna cried pout after a long silence.

"You guys.. Looks like we have a little one on the way.."

"Oh my gosh!" Miranda clapped her hands. "This is great, Ash!"

I smiled softly and shifted my gaze down at my stomach. I was expecting. I placed my hand right above my naval piercing, admiring my toned tummy while it would last. I wanted to be happy, I really did. But I was terrified. Terrified of his reaction. He isn't the type of guy to settle down and have kids, he's not the kind of person where people look at him and say "Y'know, he'll make a great dad one day!". If people were shocked at the fact that I am his girlfriend and not just his "new toy", wait until they find out I'm carrying his sound of my friends' squeals of excitement pulled me out of my thoughts.

"Ash? You okay?" Brenna looked at me, worry in her face.

"I – I'm fine, love." I lied. But Brenna was my best friend. She always knew when I was lying. After about an hour of squealing and discussing baby names( they were a _little_ excited), Miranda excused herself. She said she wanted to be the one to tell her boyfriend, who was also my brother.

"I can't wait to tell Dave!" She exclaimed.

"Knock yourself out. Text me later, 'kay?"

"Will do. See you soon!" And with that, she was out the door, skipping all the way to her car.

"Alright, spill. What's up with you?" Brenna crossed her arms over her chest, a stern look on her face. Her features immediately softened once she saw the tears brimming my eyes. I fell into her lap before letting out a quiet sob.

"I'm terrified, Brenna.. How do I tell him?!" She rubbed my back in soft circles, running her free hand through the ends of my raven hair. Brenna was one of the only people who could calm me down.

"Shh.. You just have to come right out and say it.."

"But what if he flips out? What if he just leaves?"

"then he isn't worth your tears, babe.. Besides. You know you'll always have me."

I wiped my nose with the back of my hand, using the sleeves of my shirt to dry eyes. We embraced tightly, and I buried my face in her shoulder. It's times like this that I feel lucky to have her as my backbone.

"Do you have kids?"

"No, why?"

"Fucking hate kids. Always pulling my hair and shit."

"Ah.. I get it."

He nodded and took another swig of beer, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. "Yeah.. Do me a favor? If I ever get drunk and we fuck; if I knock you up, just tell me and I'll go, a'ight?"

"Noted.."

That conversation was before we got together. I found him walking along the street, really drunk. He had no idea where he was. I let him stay at my apartment for the night; he said something about how bad Scotty's car smelled. And after a few days, feeling just naturally came and poof. He was calling me his.

Brenna calmed me down quite a bit, but I was still worried. The baby wasn't planned; we've been together only four months. His career is skyrocketing; a child would be such a distraction. My career is now at a halt; I'll have to drop the title, something I've strived for since I joined this company. I'm the longest reigning women's champion in TWE, and it all has to end because of one mistake.

But maybe some good could come out of this. This is a chance of starting over, starting a life. We could have a family, something we were both deprived of as children.

After a few hours in deep thought and terror, I heard the apartment door unlock, and saw a tall figure walk into the kitchen. He discarded his gym bag on the floor and went straight to the fridge. I looked away from the TV and flashed him a small smile. He reached into the fridge and took a can of beer, opening it before taking a long sip. He wiped his mouth on his arm before nodding his head in a greeting manner. "Hey babe," he said. "How've ya' been?"

I shrugged my shoulders, looking back at the TV in an attempt to conceal my fear. "Alright, I guess."

He made his way over to the couch and sat down next to me, wrapping his arm around me. I smiled and settled into his chest. He wasn't the ideal boyfriend, but for some odd reason, this dangerous man made me feel safe. He looked down at me and smirked before pressing his lips against my temple.

"So.. I have to tell you something.."

"Hm?" He asked, his attention still on the TV.

"Babe.. This is serious.."

He sighed deeply, as if he was annoyed. He turned to me, his eyes searching my face. "What's going on?"

After a brief silence, I slowly took his hand and placed it on my stomach. He looked down at my stomach, then back at me.

"You're having a kid?"

His words crushed me, I felt like I had been stabbed in the chest, choked, my heart sank.

"W-/We're/ having a kid.."


End file.
